LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO
by LadyIceKiller
Summary: Serie de historias basadas en algunas de mis canciones favoritas. Capitulo final a cargo de los Backstreet Boys con Never Gone... Dejen Review porfa n.n
1. Incomplete

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Este es mi primer songfic espero les guste, pareja CAMUSx MILO...

Ah! como ya saben ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para crear locuras y disparates. Por su atención gracias n.n

* * *

_**"INCOMPLETE"**_

Recuerdo que tuvimos una fuerte discusión, de tu boca salieron palabras hirientes, cortantes, que en verdad me lastimaron, que lograron lastimar mi helado corazón…

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

Me siento destrozado, sin ganas de hablar, sin ganas de comer, sin ganas de vivir, la forma en que todo terminó no fue la mejor, yo te entregué mi corazón, pero de pronto algo cambió en ti, cambiaste completamente, solo sé que me dolió el haberte perdido, camino sin rumbo fijo, estoy tratando de adivinar, de saber porque cambiaste, porque me hiciste tanto daño…

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Tratare de seguir mi camino, como si nunca te hubieras cruzado en él, como si tú hubieras sido una alucinación más, será difícil porque cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre, o te recuerdo siento que el corazón se me sale y ruego porque no se rompa, pero de una u otra forma siempre llego a la conclusión de que me haces falta, Milo, sin ti, en mí, solo soy una persona más del montón, siento como si algo me faltara, simplemente estoy incompleto…

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_**It's written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Todos me dicen que debo seguir, pero como hacerlo cuando tengo el corazón destrozado, sigues estando presente en mi mente, te sigo amando, ojala puedas preguntarte si no has cometido un grave error, deseo con el alma que te arrepientas y que regreses conmigo. De pronto a la entrada de mi templo veo una sombra, me acerco un poco – Milo eres tu?- tu volteas, tienes un ramo de rosas, me dedicas una sonrisa y yo corro desesperadamente hacia ti, pero en cuanto te abrazo, tu te desvaneces en el aire, no puedo creer que haya sido un sueño…

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Cada vez siento que me cuesta más trabajo respirar y mantenerme en pie, caigo al piso, de rodillas, -Milo, yo te amo, acaso no comprendes eso?- digo estas palabras al viento, esperando que tu las escuches, pero no sucede nada, siento que muero por no tenerte conmigo, deseo que este corazón siga fuerte, pero no puedo, te necesito conmigo, desearía verte una vez más, pero se que es imposible, para ti, yo soy un caballero más…

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go**_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_**I wanna let you go (alone)**_

No puedo dejarte, sigues vivo en mi mente, esos recuerdos, esas noches de amor, ese primer beso, esos ojos azules, me enamoraste y ahora que te has ido, yo no se que hacer, quisiera volver a escuchar ese te amo salir de tu boca, no te quiero dejar ir, me duele tenerte cerca y que al mismo tiempo estés tan lejos…

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Pero se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo este sufrimiento termine de una vez por todas, solo espero que seas feliz, pues yo tratare de serlo, aunque mi corazón destrozado tarde en reponerse, buscaré la forma de sacarte de mi mente, de mi alma, de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo, no quiero seguir sintiéndome de esta forma…

_**Incomplete**_

Me doy cuenta que me costará demasiado trabajo empezar otra vez; pero no quiero seguir sintiéndome incompleto…

* * *

**HOLA!**

Espero que les haya gustado, ojala me manden reviews para darme consejos, jitomatazos, canciones, aplausos, amenazas de muerte, cadenas, lo que sea, gracias por leerlo

Au Revoir

AMOR Y PAZ!

ATTE

LadyIceKiller (antes conocida como LadyIceAquarius)


	2. Don't Stay

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Este es el nuevo capitulo de este song fic, pareja MM x AFRODITA

Ni la rola (canción) ni los personajes son de mi propiedad, yo solo los uso como medio de entretenimiento, por su atención gracias n.n

_**

* * *

**__**LINKIN PARK**_

_**"DON'T STAY"**_

Solo quiero que te marches y me dejes solo, ya no te necesito, eras solo un capricho que quería cumplir, tú no significas nada para mí…

_**Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe**_

_**Sometimes I need you to stay away from me**_

_**Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know**_

_**Somehow I need you to go**_

Tus lágrimas no me harán cambiar de opinión, esta decisión esta tomada y ya no hay vuelta atrás, no quiero tenerte cerca, ya no te necesito, olvida cada palabra, cada gesto, olvídalo todo, Afrodita, fuiste un estúpido al creer que yo podía sentir algo por ti, -Por favor, MM, no me hagas esto, yo te amo y se que tú también me amas- estas muy equivocado, yo jamás te amé, tu no me hiciste sentir nada…

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

_**What you were changing me into**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

Ahora solo vete, y déjame solo, no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir todo terminó, solo devuélveme mi verdadero yo y lárgate, no quiero volver a tenerte cerca, llévate todas tus memorias, tus cosas, lárgate. Volteas y te arrodillas-Por favor no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti- Te observo sufrir pero ahora no siento nada, tal vez en otra circunstancia te hubiera abrazado, pero ya no, me hiciste sufrir, te llevaste todo lo que tenía…

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

_**Take all your faithlessness with you**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

_**Don't stay**_

Por eso no quiero seguir teniéndote cerca, devuélveme a mi yo, y vete, aléjate, lárgate, te odio, regrésame mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, no te quiero tener cerca, olvida todo lo que pasó, pues yo ya lo hice y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que tu y yo volvamos a estar juntos otra vez, ya no hay nada entre nosotros…

_**Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well**_

_**Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself**_

_**Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know**_

_**Somehow I need to be alone**_

Sabía que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de haberte abierto mi corazón, de haberme mostrado ante ti, se que estas ahí, pero siento que me estoy gritando, tu todavía tienes algo de mí, todavía me tienes, por eso quiero que te vayas, quiero y necesito estar solo, lo sabía pero me manipulaste, me hiciste estar contigo y ahora no puedo pensar bien, por eso te odio…

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

_**What you were changing me into**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

Me cambiaste completamente, cambiaste mi interior, y ahora no puedo volver a ser yo, Afrodita vete de aquí, no te quiero ver, ya no, olvida todo lo que sucedió, quiero volver a ser el psicópata que era antes de que estuvieras aquí, necesito volver a ser yo, por eso, solo por eso, quiero que te alejes…

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

_**Take all your faithlessness with you**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

_**Don't stay**_

Ya me cansé de decírtelo, quiero que te vayas, que me dejes, quiero volver a sentirme como antes, quiero disfrutar mi vida nuevamente, tu sigues de rodillas pareces negarte, no quieres irte – MM, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo seguir contigo, que no has cambiado en nada-, pero ya me harté de darte oportunidades, me acerco a ti y tu me ves, te tomo de los hombros te levanto y te estrello de espalda a una de las columnas del templo…

_**I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored**_

_**I don't need one more day of you wasting me away**_

Ya no quiero que me hables, ya no necesito que estés aquí, ya no quiero ser ignorado por ti, estoy cansado, pasaba todos los días esperándote como estúpido, pero tu solo te ibas, me dejabas ahí, para después regresar como si nada hubiera pasado, me cansé de hacerlo…

_**I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored**_

_**I don't need one more day of you wasting me away**_

Y ahora te digo que YA NO TE NECESITO MÁS!- me miras con temor, siento que la sangre hierve en mis venas, ya no te quiero…

_**With no apologies**_

No, MM, perdóname, te amo- no quiero que te disculpes, ya no hay nada entre nosotros, no hay posibilidad alguna, no necesito tus disculpas, te detesto, lo único que te pido es que te vayas, que te alejes, pero pareces estar cegado, te vuelvo a estrellar en la columna mientras te miro a los ojos, solo devuélveme a mi yo, regrésamelo, dame todo lo que me pertenece…

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

_**What you were changing me into**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

Te sostengo más fuerte en la columna, mis ojos están llenos de ira hacia ti, de tus ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas, no se si de miedo o de tristeza, pero yo ya no soporto esto, tu sigues necio, te suelto y te doy la espalda, pero tu me abrazas, - No, no, eso no es cierto MM, tu no sientes eso por mi, yo lo se- tus lágrimas comienzan a mojar mi espalda, yo tomo tus manos y tu levantas la mirada, te alegras por un momento, crees que te he perdonado, no, estas equivocado, las tomo con más fuerza y rompo tu abrazo…

_**Don't stay**_

_**Forget our memories**_

_**Forget our possibilities**_

_**Take all your faithlessness with you**_

_**Just give me myself back and**_

_**Don't stay**_

Tu sigues confundido, te miro y me paro frente a ti, llevo mi mano a tu barbilla, siento como tu respiración se vuelve más agitada, crees que voy a besarte, mi mano derecha se eleva y descargo mi rabia en un furioso puñetazo directo a tu cara, te veo caer, te incorporas a medias, mientras te tomas la cara y comienza a salir un hilo de sangre de tu boca…

_**Don't stay**_

Comprende que ya no quiero que estés conmigo!-, pero no lo haces, no pareces comprender mis palabras y te incorporas, te abalanzas sobre mi y me besas, eso me pone furioso, me separo bruscamente, te miro a los ojos, mi mirada es de odio hacia ti, ya no puedo contenerme más y te vuelvo a golpear, tu no te defiendes, sigues aferrado a mi cuerpo…

_**Don't stay**_

Te tomo de los hombros y con toda mi fuerza te separo de mí, te veo a los ojos –YA NO TE QUIERO CERCA, ALEJATE, NO TE QUEDES!- y al instante mi puño furioso se descarga en tu estomago, caes al piso y comienza a salir más sangre de tu boca, te quedas tirado, mientras yo camino a la salida y te dejo, te alejo de mi para siempre…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, porque me costó algo de trabajo hacerlo n.nU, cualquier comentario acerca del fic ya saben, pueden mandarme review o escribirme a sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, también si tienen alguna canción chida pueden mandarme la letra para que pueda continuar con mi labor, n.n...

Me despido

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO, MOERO!


	3. Bella

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Aquí el tercer capitulo, pareja AIORIA x MARIN, espero les guste...

Ni la rola, ni los personajes son mios, yo solo los uso para divertirme... Por su atención gracias n.n

_**

* * *

**_

_**RICKY MARTIN**_

"**_BELLA"_**

Marín, por favor escúchame, tengo algo que decirte, no te vayas-…

_**Mírame, por favor**_

_**Aquí estoy con mi dolor**_

_**Ella dio un paso atrás**_

_**Un adiós y no queda más**_

Me acerco a ti, siento que el alma se me va, siento que mi corazón late con más fuerza mientras caminoi, tu no llevas tu máscara, puedo ver tu hermoso rostro, pero a unos cuantos metros, tu me das la espalda y te marchas, dejándome completamente solo, no se si fue algo que dije o que hice, pero por favor, yo no merezco tu rechazo…

_**Bella, Bella al amanecer**_

**_Sola para mí_**

_**Bella, Belleza de mujer**_

Era hermoso el compartir los días juntos, que a pesar de traer esa máscara, sabía lo que estabas sintiendo, que a pesar de no haber visto tu rostro, sentía como si ese obstáculo no existiera, como si pudiera verte directamente y deleitarme con esa belleza…

_**Ella todo me lo dio**_

_**Desde alma hasta la piel**_

_**Fue mi verso y mi papel**_

_**Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor**_

_**Me alejo de todo mal, me dio su corazón**_

Pero no entiendo porque te vas, porque me dejas, yo solo quiero que te quedes un momento más conmigo, que me expliques la razón de tu rechazo, que me grites si es necesario, pero no me dejes-, tu sigues tu camino sin mirar atrás, cada paso que das me lastima el corazón, siento como si me desangrara por dentro, no tengo otra opción, necesito hablarte, corro hacia ti, te tomo del brazo y hago que me mires, estás triste…

_**Me dejó la soledad**_

_**A pleno sol, en pleno mar**_

_**Si la vez alguna vez, dile que yo la sigo amando**_

Te abrazo a mi cuerpo, pero tu no respondes, parece que no estás conciente, así que lo hago con más fuerza –Marín, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme eso, me duele que me ignores, te amo demasiado-, en ese momento me separo de ti, sigues con la misma actitud, así que te beso, te doy un beso largo, profundo, por fin respondes, me alegro tanto; me separo para verte una ves mas, me sonríes y me abrazas, me dices al oído – TE AMO -, pero de pronto te desvaneces…

_**Bella, Bella al amanecer**_

_**Aquí estoy, tan mal, tan solo**_

_**Bella, Belleza de mujer**_

Marín, Marín, reacciona por favor- te sostengo entre mis brazos, puedo ver algo de sangre en tu frente, tomas mis brazos y los aprietas con fuerza – Aioria, discúlpame por haberte hecho sufrir, por haberte rechazado, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que te lastimaran- un par de lágrimas salen de tus ojos, -No te comprendo, que me quieres decir?- te sostengo con más fuerza – No hace falta explicarlo, solo quiero que sepas que me enseñaste mucho, gracias por amarme como lo hiciste- te acercas a mí y me besas, pero de pronto tus labios no se mueven, no siento tu respiración…

_**Ella todo me lo dio**_

_**Desde alma hasta la piel**_

_**Fue mi verso y mi papel**_

_**Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor**_

_**Conocía mi interior como bola de cristal**_

_**Me alejo de todo mal, me dio su corazón**_

Marín vamos esto no es gracioso- sacudo tu cuerpo un par de veces pero no hay respuesta, -Marín por favor, reacciona-, pero no respondes, tu cuerpo se esta enfriando, no hay pulso, tu corazón ya no late. –No, anda preciosa, no puedes hacerme esto, no me puedes dejar, anda haz un último esfuerzo- pero es inútil, tu ya no te mueves, ya no hay respuesta. Te acuesto en el piso y descargo mi furia en un fuerte puñetazo, ni siquiera sentí cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de mis nudillos y algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos…

_**Bella, Bella al amanecer**_

_**Quiero que vuelva a mí**_

**_Bella, Belleza de Mujer_**

Marín fuiste una tonta, moriste por mi, aún sabiendo que yo podría haberte defendido, que yo no hubiera permitido que nos dañaran- me acerque a tu rostro y te besé por última vez, sequé mis lágrimas y te tomé entre mis brazos. Caminé hacia el cementerio del Santuario, todos los chicos supieron de tu muerte, todos se conmovieron, Shaina se encargó de todo. El día de tu funeral llegó, yo estaba destrozado, había perdido a las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, mis únicos pilares, mi hermano Aioros y ahora tu mi gran amor, todos trataron de animarme, pero ellos no entienden el dolor que yo siento. Después de ese día no volví a pisar tu tumba, me dolía el simple hecho de despertar todos los días y saber que ya no volvería a escuchar tu sonrisa, tus regaños, sentir tus abrazos, tus besos, que te habías ido para no volver…

_**Ella todo me lo dio**_

_**Desde alma hasta la piel**_

_**Fue mi verso y mi papel**_

_**Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor**_

_**Conocía mi interior como bola de cristal**_

_**Me alejo de todo mal, me dio su corazón**_

Ahora han pasado ya 2 años, aún me duele, eras mi todo, daría todo por sentirte una vez mas, por besar tus labios rojos, por mirar tus ojos, todos siguen tratando de animarme, y se los agradezco, pero no hay consuelo para mi, solo sé que mi hermano te está cuidando en donde quiera que se encuentren…

_**Ella todo me lo dio**_

_**Desde alma hasta la piel**_

_**Fue mi verso y mi papel**_

_**Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor**_

_**Conocía mi interior como bola de cristal**_

_**Me alejo de todo mal, me dio su corazón**_

De pronto vienen a mi mente todos esos bellos recuerdos, lo torpe que era contigo, el trabajo que me costó declararte mi amor, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera noche de amor, nuestra primera pelea, todas las veces que estuviste conmigo y lo feliz que fui, desearía que no te hubieras ido, me hubiera encantado compartir mi vida entera contigo, formar una familia. Saco de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja roja y la abro – Sabes? La noche que te fuiste tenía planeado darte esto- de la caja saco una sortija de compromiso – E imaginarme tu expresión cuando te dijera ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Pero eso ya no importa, quiero que lo tengas, se que ya no puedo ponértelo, pero lo dejaré aquí, solo para ti- tomo una rosa roja, beso la sortija y la coloco en el tallo; para después ponerla frente a la lápida…

_**Mírame…**_

Te Amo, y gracias a ti, por haberme amado como lo hiciste, gracias por todo, jamás te olvidaré- me incorporo y me despido de ti –Pero recuerda que esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego- dicho esto me voy, mientras la puesta de sol enmarca la escena y un par de plumas de ángel caen en el lugar…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Espero les haya gustado, esta me costo algo de trabajo pero creo que al final fue un buen resultado. Buenas noticias tengo 2 reviews (LadyIceKiller se pone a brincar de alegría), así que los contestaré

_**The Shade Ghost:**_ Que bueno que te gustaron las canciones, me costó algo de trabajo escoger a las parejas pero creo que al final dio buen resultado, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**_Amy no Gemini: _**Gracias, que bueno que te gustó la de "DON'T STAY", y espero que te guste esta.

Gracias por leer mis locuras

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	4. Como me duele

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Espero que les guste. Pareja Saga x Mu. Como siempre ni la rola ni los personajes me pertenecen (que más quisiera) yo solo los uso para divertirme. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN...

**_

* * *

_**

**_REIK_**

"_**COMO ME DUELE"**_

-Hola!- te saludé, estaba algo nervioso

-Hola!- respondiste bastante emocionado, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, caminaste hacia mi y me abrazaste, sentí como el color se me subía a la cara y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, en verdad me encanta estar así contigo…

_**Se me termina el tiempo**_

_**Ya, no puedo estar un día más sin ti**_

**_Ya, las lágrimas empiezan a salir_**

**_He comenzado, a ver lo bello de un principio_**

_**Y lo triste, de un final**_

Me separé de tu abrazo y te miré fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan –Tengo algo que decirte- noté tu sorpresa y algo de rubor en tus mejillas, tu me miraste y yo me sonroje por lo que al instante baje la mirada. –Y que es?- preguntaste mientras más te acercabas, tratando de buscar mi mirada. –Yo…- titubee un poco –Es que… tu… bueno, yo- el color volvió a subirse a mi cara, pero cuando pretendía bajar de nueva cuenta la mirada, me encontré con tus hermosos ojos, sentía tu respiración en mi cara -¿Por qué mejor no se lo demuestro?-pensé, así que te tomé de la cara y te besé, fue largo y tierno, todo era como lo había imaginado, tus finos labios, tu cara tan suave. Nos separamos y el rubor se notaba más en tu blanca piel, ambos nos quedamos en silencio –Yo no quiero, yo no quiero pasar un segundo más sin ti- te dije al final tratando de romper el incomodo silencio –Pero tengo miedo de dañarte, tengo miedo de romperte el corazón- baje la cabeza y sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, era una lágrima. –Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero estar un día más sin ti-…

_**Pero, como me duele**_

_**El miedo a tenerte**_

_**Como tenerte, si ya me duele perderte**_

_**Pero, como me duele**_

_**El miedo a tenerte**_

_**Como tenerte, si ya me duele perderte**_

Sentí un gran alivio al saber que mi amor era correspondido por ti, te abracé con más fuerza, pero aún así había algo en mi mente que no dejaba que me sintiera completamente feliz, feliz porque por fin te había declarado mi amor, cerré los ojos tratando de desaparecer ese pensamiento, pero fue imposible, de pronto a mi cabeza llegaron imágenes tuyas llorando desconsolado, de mí haciéndote daño. Me separé de tu abrazo y te tomé de los hombros –Yo, lo siento, no quiero dañarte, no quiero que te sientas mal- me miraste algo desconcertado –No te preocupes, no tengo miedo, se que tu no lo harías, confío en ti-, pero no lo comprendes, me da pavor saber que puedo hacerlo…

**_Me duele… Perderte_**

Quite mis manos de tus hombros, pero tu reaccionaste rápido, me tomaste de la mano y la besaste –No me interesa, yo quiero que sepas, que estés conciente, que yo nunca podría sentirme defraudado por ti, esperamos demasiado, como para que ahora te arrepientas de haberme dicho lo que sentías- apretaste mi mano -tienes razón, pero comprende que no sabría que hacer si te llegara a perder- ahora tu tomaste mi rostro y me diste un beso muy tierno…

_**Tu abrazo es un respiro**_

_**Con un beso me mantienes vivo**_

_**Tu mirada es un bello amanecer**_

_**Si tanto eh esperado, poder sentir algo tan grande**_

_**Es muy triste ver su final**_

Me sentí un poco aliviado, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en esas imágenes que vinieron a mi mente, comencé a recordar también, cuando nos conocimos y como a pesar de saber de mi doble personalidad no te apartaste, de cómo tú me ayudaste a mantenerme estable, que mi otro yo no apareciera, pasaba las noches imaginando tus besos, tus abrazos. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo de espera, por fin te tenía entre mis brazos, por fin podía besarte, sentirte, amarte, pero aún así algo no me dejaba ser completamente feliz…

_**Pero, como me duele**_

_**El miedo a tenerte**_

_**Como tenerte, si ya me duele perderte**_

_**Pero, como me duele**_

_**El miedo a tenerte**_

_**Como tenerte, si ya me duele perderte**_

-Tranquilo- me dijiste tiernamente al oído –No voy a dejar que esto termine tan rápido, solo hay que confiar-. Tus palabras me dieron cierto alivio, cerré los ojos y esas imágenes volvieron a mi mente, tú estabas de rodillas junto a mí, pero en realidad no era yo, sino mi personalidad sádica, sedienta de poder. Abrí los ojos de golpe –No, no puedo, Mu, yo, no quiero lastimarte, no puedo estar contigo, me aterra el saber que apenas te tengo y puedo perderte, no puedo arriesgarme, no quiero lastimarte-. De pronto te miré, tu estabas con los ojos cerrados, tus manos estaban aferradas a mis brazos…

_**Me duele… Perderte**_

-No, no, Saga, yo sé que tu no serías capas de eso, yo confío en ti, yo…-abriste los ojos, se veían mucho más hermosos que de costumbre, te aferraste aún mas fuerte a mis brazos –no me importan esas imágenes, porque yo Te Amo- mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, me quedé paralizado, no supe que hacer, me desarmaste completamente, había olvidado tus poderes telepáticos, compren la razón por la que me decías que no me preocupara, me sentí mejor, por fin ese malestar había desaparecido, comencé a acariciar tu cabello y te di un tierno beso en la frente y después me acerque a tu oído -me resigno a perderte, yo también Te Amo-…

_**Si tanto eh esperado poder sentir algo tan grande**_

_**Es muy triste ver su final**_

Tú levantaste la cara –Mu, tienes razón, esperamos demasiado como para echar todo esto por la borda, gracias por confiar en mi- con mi mano quité algunos cabellos de tu cara y te besé. Separé mis labios unos milímetros y te dije –Aún no quiero que esto termine, no quiero ver su final- y volvimos a besarnos, sabiendo que eso era el principio de una hermosa relación…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Espero les haya gustado, me tomo algo de tiempo comenzar el fic, pero creo que valió la pena...

Tengo 2 reviews nuevos así que los voy a contestar

_**The Shade Ghost:**_Pues la canciónde Bella también es de mis favoritas, me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic...

_**Yui-3000:**_ Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado mi trabajo, la verdad me he esforzado bastante y creo que el esfuerzo valió la pena. Por supuesto que no me molestaría hacer un Saga x Aioros, es más te agradesco la idea n.n. Por otro lado quiero decirte que a mi también me gusta mucho tu trabajo n.n...

Y un agradecimiento especial para _**Amy No Gemini**_, gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi trabajo n.n

Me despido

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	5. Dulce Niña

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Bueno espero les guste,pareja MILO x SHAINA, como siempre Ni la rola, ni los personajes son míos (ojala tuviera tanta suerte u.u) solo los uso para divertirme y divertirlos POR SU ATENCIÓN GRACIAS...

* * *

_**KUMBIA KINGS**_

_**NA NA NA (DULCE NIÑA)**_

Me acercó al lugar en donde entrenas con Marín, tengo un ramo de rosas en mis manos, si supieras cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento en realidad no lo creerías, pero por fin me he decidido…

_**Chiquilla te quiero**_

_**Vas a ser mi dulce niña**_

Bueno, se que si los chicos escucharan lo que estoy a punto de decirte no lo creerían, pero te conozco, y a pesar de que siempre termino golpeado por ti, no me importa, mi amor supera cualquier ataque violento, es más puedo decir que me he vuelto un masoquista, porque eres mi niña…

_**Ya lo ves estoy**_

_**Tan loco por ti**_

_**Cuando te veo venir**_

_**No se ni que decir**_

_**Y no encuentro la manera de decirte lo que siento**_

_**Que tengo un nudo por dentro**_

_**Que de amor me estoy muriendo**_

Por fin llego y oculto las rosas en mi espalda, -Hola-, saludo a Marín con una mano y con la otra sostengo el ramo – Hola, Milo, a que debemos tu presencia?- ay mujer! Si supieras para que he venido, no me lo creerías –Nos podrías dejar solos un momento?- ella asiente y se marcha. Puedo imaginarme la expresión de disgusto en tu rostro ante esta acción de Marín –Que quieres Milo?- me dices con algo de frialdad, - Yo…- me sonroje un poco y traté de disimularlo un poco – Yo, te traje esto- te entregué el ramo de rosas y en cuanto lo tomaste, yo me fui -Ay, pero que me pasa, esto no esta bien-…

_**Ya lo ves yo voy**_

_**Siempre detrás de ti**_

_**Para ver si tu al fin**_

_**Te fijarías en mí**_

_**Pero no encuentro el camino para que tú estés conmigo**_

_**Más lo tengo decidido**_

_**Voy a ser más que tu amigo.**_

-Milo, espera!-, gritaste pero, algo me dijo que no me detuviera, así que seguí mi camino deseando que leyeras la pequeña tarjeta que estaba ahí. –Ah! pero que remedio u.u, bien veamos, O.o, una tarjeta, que dirá, mmm… _Ya lo ves yo voy siempre detrás de ti, para ver si tu al fin te fijarías en mí. Pero no encuentro el camino para que tú estés conmigo, más lo tengo decidido, voy a ser más que tu amigo. Atte Milo… _Quien lo diría?-…

_**Ya te lo tengo advertido**_

_**Lo tengo bien decidido**_

_**Yo te voy a enamorar**_

_**Conmigo tú vas a estar**_

_**No quieras disimularlo**_

_**Si en mi también has pensado**_

_**Vente conmigo**_

_**Que yo quiero estar contigo**_

La mañana siguiente decido irte a buscar otra vez al lugar en donde entrenas, esta vez quiero confesarte mis sentimientos cara a cara, como todo un caballero – Hola Marín-, -Hola Milo-, ella me saluda y se marcha en busca de Aioria, nos quedamos solos otra vez, pero esto sería diferente – Oye Milo, yo…- -No Shaina- te detengo antes de que puedas terminar – Déjame hablar a mi- tu asientes y prosigo – Se que mi actitud ayer no fue la correcta, pero…- Vuelvo a sentir que el color se me sube a la cara, pero no dejo que me afecte y continuo – Ya se que tu estás enamorada del baboso de Seiya, pero el no se merece tu amor –, -Ah no?- me dices con un tono de frialdad e indiferencia, -No y quiero que sepas, que voy a luchar porque estés conmigo, por que…- vacilo un poco en continuar, pero me armo de valor – Porque yo Te quiero, ya se que no somos amigos, es más tu me usas como costal de arena, pero eso no es obstáculo para dejar de sentirme así por ti-…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

**_Tú me fascinas_**

_**Por tu sonrisa**_

_**Por tu mirada, linda**_

Me siento algo aliviado después de haberte confesado lo que siento por ti, de pronto tu te acercas a mí – Si, claro Milo, y tu nieve de que la quieres?- respondes con un tono de sarcasmo - si eres el caballero más coqueto que he conocido, además de santo no tienes nada-, - Esta bien, esta bien, tienes razón, pero lo que siento por ti es verdad, es algo que simplemente no he sentido por ninguna otra chica, a pesar de que nunca he visto tu rostro, se que debajo de esa fea máscara se encuentra el rostro de una bella chica-…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

**_Tú eres mi vida_**

_**Contigo, linda**_

_**Quiero pasar los días**_

Percibo cierta incredulidad de tu parte, - Se que mi reputación no me ayuda mucho, pero todo lo que te dije es cierto-, creo que eso fue el colmo para ti y me das la espalda, he de confesar que no me esperaba esa reacción, pensé que ibas a golpearme como siempre, así que me animé – Shaina, antes de que te vayas quiero que sepas que tu eres mi vida y quiero pasar mis días contigo, te quiero mucho-, en realidad me estaba costando trabajo decirte todo eso, pero las palabras comenzaron a fluir…

**_Desde que eres tú_**

_**La niña ideal**_

_**La que me tiene mal**_

_**Con la que quiero estar**_

_**Y yo todo lo que pido**_

_**Sin querer ser atrevido**_

_**Es que tú vengas conmigo**_

_**Por favor eso te pido**_

Volteas y pones una mano en tu cadera, me encanta cuando haces eso, tomas una pose como si me estuvieras pidiendo una explicación por mi actitud, en serio vas a hacer que te confiese todo, creo que si u.u –Esta bien Shaina, que quieres que te diga?- te acercas a mi otra vez – Quiero que me expliques que fue todo eso de las rosas y la nota- me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que me fueras a preguntar eso – Bueno, pues es exactamente lo que siento por ti, por favor, dame una oportunidad y te demostraré como es que puedo cambiar- -En serio? Y que te hace pensar que a mi me interesa eso?- Tienes toda la razón, pero se que en el fondo me estás retando y sabes como adoro los retos…

_**Quiero verte así**_

**_Tan cerquita de mí_**

_**Para poder decir**_

_**Lo que siento por ti**_

_**Te juro que te quiero**_

_**Que tengo un amor sincero**_

_**Y que yo me desespero**_

_**Por alguno de tus besos**_

De pronto y sin pensarlo te tomo de la cintura y te acerco a mi cuerpo, nunca pensé que se fuera a sentir tan bien y aunque esa máscara tan fea me estorba un poco no me interesa y te digo – Quiero tenerte así, cerca, quiero confesarte lo que siento por ti, el amor que te tengo es sincero, me muero por besarte y hacerte saber que el idiota de Seiya no vale la pena-, extrañamente tu no has intentado zafarte de mi abrazo, ni siquiera has utilizado tus rodillas como normalmente lo haces cuanto te estoy fastidiando…

_**Ya te lo tengo advertido**_

_**Lo tengo bien decidido**_

_**Yo te voy a enamorar**_

_**Conmigo tú vas a estar**_

_**No quieras disimularlo**_

_**Si en mi también has pensado**_

_**Vente conmigo**_

_**Que yo quiero estar contigo**_

-Milo, sabes bien que si alguien me ve sin la máscara tengo 2 opciones matarlo o amarlo, y como no he podido matar a Seiya, pues no me quedó otro remedio más que amarlo- Ah! ya lo sé pero –Shaina, por favor, tu y yo sabemos bien que ese idiota no te quiere- te tomo un poco más fuerte – Ya te lo advertí, vas a terminar enamorada de mi, además se bien que has pensado en mi- en ese momento siento que el aliento se me va y todo gracias al famoso rodillazo del que creí haberme salvado, caigo de rodillas, sudando frío y con un dolor parecido al de una herida mortal…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

_**Tú me fascinas**_

_**Por tu sonrisa**_

_**Por tu mirada, linda**_

Aún de rodillas y tratando de regular mi respiración levanto la mirada, tu estás ahí junto a mi, creo que disfrutas el momento – Eso no es nada para mi, soy capas de soportar esto y más con tal de que aceptes estar conmigo- aunque en el fondo se que ese "golpecito" puede dejarme sin descendientes, la verdad no me dolía tanto como el verte con un estúpido como ese…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

_**Tú eres mi vida**_

_**Contigo, linda**_

_**Quiero pasar los días**_

-En serio, serías capas de aguantar todo eso con tal de que yo acepte salir contigo?- en tus palabras hay un poco de cinismo, pero yo me lo busqué, así que asiento – Bien, por favor incorpórate- hago lo que me pides con algo de dificultad debido al dolor, en cuanto me pongo de pie, siento como me tomas de la camisa, cierro mis ojos esperando sentir el impacto de otro de tus golpes, pero misteriosa o mejor dicho milagrosamente no siento nada, pero si escucho una risa…

_**Ya te lo tengo advertido**_

_**Lo tengo bien decidido**_

_**Yo te voy a enamorar**_

_**Conmigo tú vas a estar**_

_**No quieras disimularlo**_

_**Si en mi también has pensado**_

_**Vente conmigo**_

_**Que yo quiero estar contigo**_

Abro los ojos y veo que estás bastante divertida, yo me siento algo apenado, pero si debo ser el blanco para poder escuchar esa hermosa sonrisa, con gusto lo acepto – Milo, Milo, no pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo por una chica- si, tienes toda la razón, nunca pensé que eso me sucedería a mi, claro, veía a Aioria y a Marín tan enamorados y yo siempre me burlaba de él porque dejaba que ella lo tratara mal, y ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo –Ok, Ok, lo sé, pero que me dices tu, cuantas veces no te has sacrificado por cierto burro alado?- ese comentario no fue el más atinado y lo supe porque de pronto dejé de escuchar tu risa – Que dijiste!- -No, no quise decir eso- di unos pasos hacia atrás por seguridad - lo que quise decir es que yo lo hago, porque quiero estar contigo-…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

_**Tú me fascinas**_

_**Por tu sonrisa**_

_**Por tu mirada, linda**_

-Si claro- de nuevo usaste ese tono frío e indiferente conmigo – Esta bien Shaina, si no quieres que te siga molestando, dímelo y me voy- hay un incómodo silencio, solo estoy esperando tu respuesta, para irme – Bien, tomaré este silencio como un vete de aquí- camino hacia donde estás y paso junto a ti, no reaccionas, así que no veo por que debo quedarme – No, Milo, espera- volteó y veo algo con lo que nunca pensé encontrarme, tu rostro…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

_**Tú eres mi vida**_

_**Contigo, linda**_

_**Quiero pasar los días**_

-No te vayas- Corres hacia mi, la verdad si estoy sorprendido por esa actitud – Pero Shaina, tu máscara…-, - No querías demostrarme como si puedes cambiar? Además tu también eres muy resistente, no te he podido matar- tienes mucha razón – tienes una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios y tus ojos son como esmeraldas, si antes me gustabas, ahora estoy completamente loco por ti – Si tienes razón, te lo voy a demostrar-…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

_**Tú me fascinas**_

_**Por tu sonrisa**_

_**Por tu mirada, linda**_

Tomo tu barbilla con mi mano y acerco tu cara a la mía, nos fundimos en un tierno beso, no muy común en mi, porque siempre soy apasionado, pero esta bien para ser el primero, nos separamos – Lo ves? Te dije que te iba a enamorar-…

_**(Na na na) Mi dulce niña**_

_**Tú eres mi vida**_

_**Contigo, linda**_

_**Quiero pasar los días**_

-Estúpido- me dices e inmediatamente tomas la batuta y me das un beso apasionado, tanto que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire – Eres muy linda, quiero pasar todos los días contigo- pero me volviste a tomar de la camisa para volver a reanudar ese beso tan apasionado…

_**Ves**_

Volvemos a separarnos – Te lo advertí y ahora no te vas a poder escapar de mi- te doy un tierno beso antes de que vuelvas a ponerte la horrible máscara que oculta tan bello rostro, es hora de irme, pero antes de eso me acerco a tu oído – Eres mi dulce niña-…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, la verdad no sabía que pareja poner, pero creo que quedó bien no, NOTICIAS tengo 2 reviews siiii!

_**Turel:**_ Gracias, me da gusto que te hayan gustado los capitulos y ojalá que este también te guste n.n

_**The Shade Ghost:**_ Que bueno que te gusta como elijo las parejas y las canciones, la verdad primero consigo una buena canción y después trato de conseguir una buena pareja y veo que hasta el momento mi técnica ha dado resultado n.n

Oigan, bueno pues les quiero pedir un graan favor, como sabrán Yuri-3000 me pidió que hiciera un Saga x Aioros así que les pido su ayuda para seleccionar la canción, estas son las opciones o si tienen otra no duden en decirme

_**IRIS – GOO GOO DOLLS**_ (Tema principal de la película _**"un ángel enamorado**"_)

_**ANGELS – ROBBIE WILLIAMS**_

_**NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY – RICKY MARTIN & CHRISTINA AGUILERA**_

_**ALL I HAVE TO GIVE – BACKSTREET BOYS**_

Me despido y espero sus respuestas

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	6. Como un Sol

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Este es un Camus x Milo, espero les guste, como siempre NI LA ROLA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SOLO LOS USO PARA DIVERTIRME! por su atención gracias

* * *

_**INSPECTOR**_

"**_COMO UN SOL"_**

-Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte- te tomo de la mano y te llevo hacia un lugar muy especial -Quítame esta cosa de los ojos- Se bien que no te gusta que te vende los ojos, pero es una ocasión especial, así que me arriesgaré –Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos- me muero de ganas de quitarte eso de los ojos y mostrarte lo que he estado preparando, pero tenemos que esperar un poco –Ya?- -Espera, espera, aún no te lo quites- te suelto de la mano y me pongo tras de ti, con un solo jalón quito la venda de tus ojos, te quedaste inmóvil por algunos segundos –Milo, no debiste molestarte- dices y caminas hacia la pequeña mesa adornada con dos velas, -Sabes que no es ninguna molestia- me acerco al lugar y nos sentamos uno frente al otro…

_**Hace mucho tiempo que ya no soy el mismo **_

_**Y es que todo el tiempo quiero estar contigo, **_

_**Como de tus besos, **_

_**Respiro de tu aroma, **_

_**Me consume el ansia **_

_**Y luego entro en coma.**_

Tomo tu mano, -Sabes, hace tiempo que quería decirte algo- titubeo un poco, es realmente difícil hacer esto, sobretodo cuando no se como decirlo, pero aquí voy –desde el día que decidiste darme la oportunidad de estar contigo, yo, no he dejado de pensar ni un solo segundo en ti, sentir tus labios con los míos, respirar tu cuerpo, ha sido la experiencia más fascinante de mi vida- tu me miras fijamente…

_**Ven acércate a mi lado para darte mi cariño, **_

_**Con el reggae reggae music volveremos a ser niños,**_

_**reggae love y rubadub le daré a tu corazón. **_

Desde que éramos niños siempre quise estar contigo, fui feliz cuando decidiste dejarme ser tu amigo, que después de tantos esfuerzos por poderte hablar, por un minuto dejaras de ser tan frío y me dejaras entrar –Milo…-…

_**Ven acércate a mi lado para darte mi cariño, **_

_**Con el reggae reggae music volveremos a ser niños,**_

_**reggae love y rubadub le daré a tu corazón. **_

Si, ya se que no te gusta que diga esas cosas, pero no lo puedo evitar, te quiero demasiado y yo se que tu también me quieres, aunque por ser tan frío te cuesta trabajo demostrarlo…

_**Sabes cuanto te quiero, **_

_**Si me faltaras me muero, **_

_**Soy feliz si te veo sonreír **_

Me levanto de la silla y te extiendo la mano, tu la aceptas y te levantas, rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos y te acerco a mi cuerpo, para después decirte al oído -¿Sabes cuanto te quiero? Si me faltaras me muero, soy feliz si te veo sonreír…- te separas de mi abrazo y me miras fijamente con esos ojos azules que tantas veces me hicieron sentir escalofríos cuando éramos pequeños, pero esta vez no, esta vez esos ojos están inundados de ternura, esos ojos tan fieros y fríos se habían vuelto tiernos y ahora están llenos de una melancolía y un amor profundo…

_**Y es tu vista **_

_**Que me hipnotiza **_

_**Como un sol **_

Me quedo contemplando tus hermosos ojos por un largo rato, tu mirada penetrante logra intimidarme en un par de ocasiones, pero sabes bien que no me rindo tan fácilmente y que adoro los retos, hasta que de pronto desvías la mirada y me abrazas, me atrapas con esos fuertes brazos, siento tu respiración en mi cuello, mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente, es una experiencia fuera de lo común, hacía tiempo que deseaba estar así contigo y no pienso desaprovecharla…

_**Tú me iluminas **_

_**Como un sol **_

_**Que va a salir **_

El tiempo transcurre con rapidez, pero eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, aprovecho el tener tan cerca tu oído y te digo suavemente –Me iluminas como un sol- escucho tu risa y te separas para quedar a centímetros de mi rostro –¿Como un sol?- tu mano comienza a acariciar mi mejilla –Se que suena extraño, sobre todo porque eres un maestro con el hielo y el aire frío, pero es cierto- vuelves a sonreír ante mi comentario, juego con tu cabello, la luz de las velas hace que tu rostro se vea hermoso, como el de un ángel; de pronto tu mano deja de acariciar mi rostro y me tomas por el cuello, me acercas a ti, cierro los ojos y siento tus labios…

_**Como un sol **_

_**Tú me iluminas **_

Tu boca y la mía se unen en un profundo beso, tus labios son suaves y comienzan a moverse con un poco más de rapidez, yo trato de seguir el ritmo, siento como tu lengua comienza a explorar mi boca y no me quiero quedar atrás, así que yo hago lo mismo…

_**Como un sol **_

_**Que va a salir **_

El beso se va profundizando cada vez más hasta el punto en el que tenemos que separarnos a tomar un poco de aire –Camus, te lo vuelvo a decir eres como un sol para mí- vuelves a sonreír –Milo, que cosas dices- -Creo que si cualquiera de los chicos te conociera como yo dirían exactamente lo mismo, si sabes a lo que me refiero- hago énfasis en esa última frase, cosa que captaste bien, percibí un ligero rubor en tus mejillas y te abracé…

_**Sabes cuanto te quiero, **_

_**Si me faltaras me muero, **_

_**Soy feliz si te veo sonreír **_

Cuando éramos niños algunas veces me intimidabas con esa mirada tan fría y dura, pero el día en que te vi sonreír por primera vez, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir, fueron los segundos mas maravillosos de mi vida, aunque después, tardé años en volver a ver esa maravilla, ese recuerdo es lo mas preciado que tengo –Me haces feliz con tu sonrisa- …

_**Y es tu vista **_

_**Que me hipnotiza **_

_**Como un sol **_

Vuelves a mirarme, mientras tus manos recorren mi espalda, provocándome ligeros escalofríos, hasta que te detienes en mi cabello, comienzas a jugar con el mientras yo me quedo inmóvil, disfrutando ese momento, inesperadamente te detienes y tomas mis manos, y las pones alrededor de tu cintura, para después abrazar la mía con tus manos, te acerco a mi cuerpo, pero te detengo a milímetros de mi boca…

_**Tú me iluminas **_

_**Como un sol **_

_**Que va a salir **_

Se que odias que lo haga, abres los ojos completamente en señal de molestia ante mi acto, ya no siento tus manos en mi cintura y aprovecho ese instante para acercarme esos milímetros y encontrarme con tu boca, pero dejo de sentirla –Sabes que odio que lo hagas- dices apenas murmurando en mi boca –Lo sé…- y reanudo lo que empecé…

_**Como un sol **_

_**Tú me iluminas **_

La duración de ese beso esta ocasión fue de algunos segundos. Te abrazo y dejo que mi cabeza descanse en tu hombro, mientras tú haces lo mismo, cierro los ojos, comienzo a embriagarme con tu aroma; inconscientemente comienzo a balancearme como si hubiera algún tipo de música de fondo…

_**Como un sol **_

_**Que va a salir **_

-¿Que haces?- me dices al oído –Oh, lo siento- creo que eso no fue una buena idea, me separo un poco de tu cuerpo, quiero contemplar una vez mas ese rostro, distinto al que los chicos conocen y que solo a mi me has mostrado…

_**Ven acércate a mi lado para darte mi cariño, **_

_**Con el reggae reggae music volveremos a ser niños,**_

_**reggae love y rubadub le daré a tu corazón. **_

-Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería que estuvieras conmigo?- te pregunté para romper el incómodo silencio –Si, lo recuerdo bien- -Pues te lo vuelvo a repetir, quiero estés conmigo, quiero entregarte todo mi cariño y mi amor- tomaste mi mano y la besaste con ternura, después tus ojos se posaron en los míos y asentiste ligeramente con la cabeza…

_**Ven acércate a mi lado para darte mi cariño, **_

_**Con el reggae reggae music volveremos a ser niños,**_

_**reggae love y rubadub le daré a tu corazón. **_

Tomas con más fuerza mi mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos y acerco tu mano a mi boca para besarla, después doy un paso para quedar de nueva cuenta cerca de tu cuerpo, y comienzo a besar tu cuello, tan fino y fuerte, tu cierras los ojos y aprietas mi mano con fuerza, buscas mi otra mano comenzamos a juguetear, hasta que finalmente mis dedos y los tuyos se entrelazan…

_**Oh! A tu corazón**_

-Una vez más Camus, eres mi sol- te digo mirándote a los ojos, para después besar tus labios de nueva cuenta, esta vez es un poco más salvaje, por lo que tenemos que separarnos para tomar un poco más de aire…

_**Oh! Oh! A tu corazón**_

-Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu corazón Camus- me besas tiernamente –No Milo, gracias a ti- tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y beso tu frente, y después tu boca, -Te amo- murmuras en mi boca -me moriría si llegara a perderte, yo también Te amo- respondo y volvemos a besarnos, me siento feliz de tener un sol como tu a mi lado…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero tenía problemas técnicos y por eso no pude subir el capitulo antes n.n

**_The Shade Ghost:_** Creo que tu mensaje quedó comprendido jeje, y disculpa mi ignorancia pero no conosco las canciones que me mencionas, si no con mucho gusto, porque no me manadas la letra o me dices quien las canta porque no tengo idea n.n...

_**Amy No Gemini:**_ Como ya te había comentado antes, todo depende de que suceda de aquí al capitulo 9, si veo que las cosas continuan igual tendré que hacer los 2, de todas formas gracias por leer...

Para los que no saben, quiero hacer un Saga x Aioros pero no se que canción utilizar, y estan las siguientes opciones:

_**ANGELS - ROBBIE WILLIAMS**_

_**NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY - RICKY MARTIN & CHRISTINA AGUILERA**_

_**IRIS - GOO GOO DOLLS (Tema de Un Ángel Enamorado)**_

_**ALL I HAVE TO GIVE - BACKSTREET BOYS**_

Les agradecería mucho que me ayudaran, las votaciones se cierran hasta el capitulo #9. Espero que participen

Me despido

Au Revoir

MOERO, MOERO!

_**ATTE**_

_**LadyIceKiller**_


	7. Cara De Chango

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

Hola!

Pareja Julián X Saori, espero que se dirviertan con mis locuras. Como siempre, ni los personajes, ni las canciones son de mi propiedad (que más quisiera u.u), solo los uso para divertirme, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN n.n

**_

* * *

_**_**INSPECTOR**_

_**CARA DE CHANGO**_

-Hola Julián- conozco esa voz tan chillona, oigo como te acercas cada vez más hacia donde estoy, me preparo para ir a la playa con mis marinos –Julián?- trago saliva, me dan escalofríos solo de pensar que estas aquí, trato de huir por la ventana pero es demasiado tarde –A donde vas amor mío!- te abalanzas sobre mi y me tiras –Suéltame loca!- te doy una patada en la cara y logro irme…

_**En las tardes de verano **_

_**Cuando arrecia el calor **_

_**Me imagino en la playa **_

_**Bajo los rayos de el sol **_

_**Viendo los bikinis **_

_**Junto a las olas del mar **_

-Eso es vida muchachos- ustedes asienten con sus cabezas mientras una hermosa mujer pasa frente a nosotros con su diminuto bikini rojo –Señor Julián se le ofrece algo?- -No, Thetis por que no te sientas con nosotros y nos asoleamos un rato?- acepta y se acuesta a tomar el Sol –Muchachos, no sabía lo práctico que era usar estos lentes oscuros- les digo mientras con la mirada sigo a unas cuantas bellas muchachas con bikini, cuando menos lo esperaba ustedes ya estaban ahí tratando de conquistarlas…

_**Lo último que quiero **_

_**Es volverte a encontrar **_

_**Te digo ya no quiero ver **_

_**Tu cara de chango. **_

-Amor mío!- Reconozco esa voz, que he hecho para merecer esto? volteo hacia donde proviene tu voz, corres como una desesperada hacia donde estoy, pero gracias a que tus caballeros se quedaron viendo a las chicas lindas, nadie te avisó que había un hoyo frente a ti y caíste –Chicos, por que no nos vamos?- aprovecho el momento para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, acabas de arruinar mi día…

_**Y si salgo yo con alguien **_

_**De manera formal **_

_**Que vayamos al cine **_

_**Después algún bar **_

_**Tras unas cervezas **_

_**Me diga que si **_

-Thetis, quieres salir conmigo- ella acepta, salimos a dar un paseo, vemos una película, después vamos a un bar, la pasamos realmente bien, tomamos algunos tragos, acepta ser mi novia. Después de tanto tiempo, desde que te propuse matrimonio, no había salido con nadie, estaba realmente enamorado de ti, pero que hiciste tu? Tomaste la decisión de rechazarme por un estúpido burro con alas que ni siquiera te pela. En cambio Thetis estuvo conmigo siempre…

_**Lo último que quiero **_

_**Es saber algo de ti **_

_**Te digo ya no quiero ver **_

_**Tu cara de chango.**_

Estoy a punto de besarla, -Julián Te amo!- Dios mío, eso no puede ser, pareces tener más vidas que un gato, corres hacía mí, pero un ágil movimiento de tu "amado" Seiya detiene tu camino, bueno no fue tan ágil, simplemente hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor: Estorbar. Te estrellaste completamente de cara en el piso –Saori-san estás bien? T.T- Aprovecho ese momento, tomo a Thetis de la mano y nos vamos de ahí…

_**Estando en una fiesta **_

_**O metido en la red **_

_**Entiéndeme nikima **_

**_Que no te quiero ver _**

_**Ya no me llames y me cuelgues **_

_**Te pido por favor **_

_**Que lo último que quiero **_

_**Es algo entre los dos **_

Los rayos del sol me dan justo en la cara, así que no me queda más remedio que levantarme, miro mi computadora –CORREO NUEVO- -A ver, a ver, veamos- me acerco a la computadora, lo abro y porque no me sorprende: Salen miles de millones de Saori chibis con corazones, flores y demás –u.uUU demonios, creo que no me voy a poder librar de ella tan fácilmente- borro el correo –Riiiingg!- mi teléfono suena, -Si diga - -…- -Quién es?- -…- -¬¬# quien habla?- -Piii- -O.o Me colgaron- Esto es un verdadero fastidio. Después de bañarme y arreglarme bajo para encontrarme con que estás ahí sentada y mirando feo a Thetis, -Hola preciosa- -Hola Julián- saludas, me abrazas e intentas besarme –Suéltame, que crees que haces?- -Pues me saludaste- dices acercando tu boca aún más –No, no era a ti- Thetis te empuja y me besa…

_**Te digo ya no quiero ver:**_

_**Tu simiesca, orangutana **_

_**gorilesca, mono araña **_

_**mandrilesca o de macaco **_

_**Aunque sea en un retrato **_

_**De mico y chimpancé **_

_**Entre nosotros no va a ser **_

Después de ese desagradable incidente, decido hablar contigo de una vez por todas, llegas puntual a la cita –Para que querías verme amor mío, por fin decidiste darme otra oportunidad?- jeje, si supieras lo que estoy a punto de hacer, me acerco a ti, quedamos juntos mi boca se detiene antes de toparse con la tuya –música maestro- Kanon prende el estéreo, comienza a sonar una canción bastante pegajosa y movida, tomo un micrófono –Saori, esto es lo que quiero decirte-Tomo aire y comienzo:

_-Ya no quiero ver: Tu simiesca, orangutana, gorilesca, mono araña, mandrilesca o de macaco Aunque sea en un retrato, De mico y chimpancé, Entre nosotros no va a ser _–Kanon y los demás caballeros incluyendo a los dorados comienzan a bailar y a reírse…

_**Escucha lo que digo **_

_**Eslabón perdido **_

Después de un muy laargo silencio me dices- Así es como me pagas tantos años de amor?- -Amor, dices, yo debería ser el que te tendría que reclamar, pero eso fue hace años, ahora soy feliz con Thetis- -Pero… Pero… Julián… BUAAAAAAAAA!- comienzas a llorar como la niña malcriada que eres, por lo que tus caballeros tienen que actuar: mandan a Seiya a callarte, pero el no está muy interesado…

_**Ya no quiero ver **_

_**Tu cara de chango. **_

-Julián nos divertimos mucho, espero que podamos regresar- -Claro son bienvenidos cuando quieran Mu, solo que ya sabes cual es la condición- -Por supuesto, no te preocupes, la mantendremos ocupada- Dicen y se van contigo, tienes una camisa de fuerza y un calcetín en la boca, por si fuera poco tus caballeros te tiraron dos veces y caíste de cara y de cabeza –Que tengan buen viaje- Me despido agitando la mano, mientras Thetis me abraza –Creo que después de tantos golpes si que tiene la cara de chango- -Creo que tienes razón- y ambos comenzamos a reír, mientras a lo lejos tus caballeros te meten a la cajuela del taxi para que ya no molestes…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Espero se hayan divertido aunque sea un poquito, porque yo si me divertí n.n, bueno cambiando de tema, solo recibí un review, pero no importa,

**_The Shade Ghost: _**si tengo reproductor, si deseas este es mi msn para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, ahorita cometí la burrada de meterme a trabajar, por eso no había podido actualizar, así que me estoy conectando los fines de semana, de todas formas si quieres ahí está mi msn, nadamás te pido de favor que no me mandes ningún mail ahí porque mi correo está super saturado, (esto va para todos) puedes mandarme un mail a o a a todos los que han leído el fic

Hubo un pequeño cambio en la encuesta

ANGELS - ROBBIE WILLIAMS 1 VOTO

ALL I HAVE TO GIVE - BACKSTREET BOYS 1 VOTO

IRIS - GOO GOO DOLLS 0 VOTOS

BEST OF YOU - FOO FIGHTERS (entra en lugar de Nobody Wants To Be Lonely)

AU REVOIR!

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

Moero moero!


	8. Girl

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Espero les guste, me esforcé haciendolo, pues como ya son los últimos capitulos, mi cerebro ya no quiere funcionar bien n.n NI LA ROLA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME... POR SU ATENCIÓN GRACIAS!

**_

* * *

_**

**_DESTINY'S CHILD_**

"_**GIRL"**_

-Hola- me saludas como siempre, entro a la pequeña casita en donde vives –Hola June- me sorprende verla ahí contigo, hace años que no nos veíamos, me quito la incómoda máscara que cubre mi triste rostro –Sucede Algo? Porque me llamaste- contesto de mala gana…

_**Take A Minute Girl Come Sit Down**_

_**And Tell Us What's Been Happening**_

_**In Your Face I Can See The Pain**_

_**Don't You Try To Convince Us That You're Happy (Yeah)**_

-Anda, siéntate- me siento en la orilla de tu cama, June y tú acercan unas sillas y se sientan –Sabemos que te está pasando algo- dijo June –tus ojos están llenos de tristeza y dolor- continuó, - No… lo que sucede es que no he dormido bien- finjo una sonrisa –Vamos, mujer, te conozco demasiado, a mí no me engañas- dices y te acercas más hacia donde estoy –No es nada, en serio-…

_**We've Seen This All Before**_

_**But He's Taking Advantage Of Your Passion**_

_**Because We've Come Too Far**_

_**For You To Feel Alone**_

_**You Don't Let Him Walk Over Your Heart**_

_**I'm Telling You**_

-Como van las cosas con Milo?- sentí un agudo dolor en mi pecho, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, desvío mi mirada –Lo sabía, tienes problemas con él, no es cierto?- aprieto los puños, tienen razón, tenemos problemas hace tres semanas que no lo he visto –Se que no es fácil estar con un caballero dorado- -Marín…- tu nombre escapa de mi boca y volteo para encontrarme con las miradas de ambas –Sabes que Aioria y yo tenemos problemas, pero nunca hemos llegado a tanto, Milo no te valora, solo se interesó por ti los primeros meses, pero en cuanto obtuvo el premio dejó de verte- Tus palabras me calaron en lo más hondo del corazón, tienes toda la razón…

_**Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying**_

_**And You Needing Somebody To Talk To**_

_**Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying**_

_**And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You**_

_**Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding**_

_**Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You**_

_**I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls**_

_**Don't You To Know That We Love You?**_

-Shaina, por favor dime porque has estado llorando- tu tan tierna como siempre June, te das cuenta de todo lo que es imperceptible para Marín, aunque traté de ocultar la hinchazón de mis ojos, tu lo descubriste –Es que acaso no confías en nosotras?- -Claro que confío en ustedes, pero no ha pasado nada- en ese instante te levantas y te sientas a mi lado –porque nos mientes?- -No les estoy mintiendo, él me ama, me es fiel, pero a causa de su rango de caballero dorado, no ha podido venir- Ahora es June la que se acerca y se sienta a mi lado –No te escondas ni te avergüences por eso- -Sabemos que te lastimó- agachó mi cabeza y pongo las manos sobre mis piernas, es ese instante ustedes toman mis manos – Acaso no sabes que te amamos?-

_**See What You All Don't Know About Him**_

_**Is I Can't Let Him Go Because He Needs Me**_

_**It Ain't Really Him It's Stress From His Job**_

_**And I Ain't Making It Easy**_

_**I Know You See Him Bugging On Me Sometimes**_

-Es que ustedes no saben nada acerca de él, me necesita y no puedo dejarle ir- aprieto sus manos con fuerza –No digas tonterías mujer- -No viene porque como bien sabes eso de ser un caballero dorado es estresante- Confío en mis palabras, se que esa es la razón por la cual Milo no se ha aparecido –Shaina…- me encuentro con la dulce mirada de June –Por favor…- me abraza…

_**But I Know Deep Inside He Don't Mean It**_

_**It Gets Hard Sometimes**_

_**But I Need My Man**_

_**I Don't Think Ya'll Understand**_

_**I'm Telling You**_

-Yo se que en el fondo, él desea verme, a veces es difícil, pero me necesita, tanto como yo a él- no creo que puedan comprenderme, Marín piensa que todos los caballeros son como Aioria, pero no es así, Milo es muy diferente, el me ama a su manera…

_**Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying**_

_**And You Needing Somebody To Talk To**_

_**Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying**_

_**And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You**_

_**Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding**_

_**Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You**_

_**I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls**_

_**Don't You To Know That We Love You?**_

-Por favor, abre los ojos Shaina- Me reprendes y tomas mis hombros con fuerza –Marín, eso no es necesario- June trata de detenerte, pero no haces caso –Acaso eres tan tonta como para darte cuenta de la realidad- alzas la voz –La única realidad es que él me ama y yo lo amo, no hay mas que decir- por dentro el alma se me desgarra, un agudo dolor en mi estómago comienza a molestarme…

_**Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying**_

_**And You Needing Somebody To Talk To**_

_**Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying**_

_**And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You**_

_**Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding**_

_**Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You**_

_**I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls**_

_**Don't You To Know That We Love You?**_

-Shaina, eres una mujer muy bella, puedes tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies- -June…- -Porque no dejas ir a Milo, él no te merece, te estás lastimando, puede ser malo para ti- de pronto me siento atrapada otra vez entre tus brazos y los de Marín, siento una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla…

_**Girl, Take A Good Look At Yourself**_

_**He Got You Going Through Hell**_

_**We Ain't Never Seen You Down Like This**_

_**What You Mean You Don't Need Us To Help?**_

_**We Known Each Other Too Well**_

-Yo… no quería decirte esto, pero…- te detienes y un dolor llega a mi corazón – Que pasa June?- volteas a ver a Marín que acepta con la cabeza –Nosotras… vimos a Milo con Camus- una sonrisa de alivio adorna mis labios -Pero si esos dos son muy buenos amigos, nada más- contesto con toda la seguridad del mundo -¿A caso estaban jugando como siempre?- comienzo a reír un poco más fuerte, ambas bajan la mirada –No…- dejo de reírme ante tal respuesta –¿Como que no?- -Camus estaba abrazando a Milo, pensamos que tal vez le felicitaba por tenerte como novia, pero…- tu voz se entrecortó, por lo que Marín continuó- pero en ese instante, Milo lo besó- al escuchar esas palabras siento que mi corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos y no puedo contener mi llanto…

_**Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying**_

_**And You Needing Somebody To Talk To**_

_**Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying**_

_**And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You**_

_**Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding**_

_**Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You**_

_**I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls**_

_**Don't You To Know That We Love You?**_

Ambas me abrazan, como fue posible, que aquél hombre al que le entregué mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi amor, el que me juró amor eterno, me haya hecho eso, caigo de rodillas al piso, tapando mi rostro con mis manos, ustedes se arrodillan junto a mi y me abrazan –Lo siento mucho amiga- me dices. Algunos minutos mas tarde, un poco más tranquila me pongo de pié –Gracias, muchas gracias- …

_**Girl I've been knowin' you since you were ten,**_

_**you cannot hide from your friends**_

Nos conocíamos desde que teníamos 10 años, desde ese momento, nos hicimos inseparables, es por eso que no pude ocultarles mis sentimientos, mi dolor, acerca de ese estúpido de Milo –Tengo algo que hacer no me tardo- tomé mi máscara y salí de la casita, ustedes saben bien que voy a buscar a ese imbécil por eso ni siquiera intentaron detenerme…

_**Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying**_

_**And You Needing Somebody To Talk To**_

_**Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying**_

_**And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You**_

-Hola Shaina- -Hola Aioria, has visto a Milo?- -Si, creo que fue a tu casa- -Gracias- me despedí y fui a mi casa, solo para encontrarme que ahí estaba, con una rosa en la mano, llegué y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla –Quieres entrar?- -Claro- ya adentro, me dio la rosa, -Espera un segundo quieres?- saqué unas esposas de un pequeño cajón –Ya veo, con que quieres jugar- Comenzó a besarme, y yo comencé a desvestirlo hasta dejarlo en bóxers –Acuéstate- -Por supuesto- ya veo que eres demasiado obediente Milo, te vas a arrepentir. Tomé las esposas y lo esposé en la cabecera de mi cama, tomé la rosa y se la puse en la boca –Esto es bueno Shaina- fui a mi habitación y saqué una cámara de fotos instantáneas –Sonríe!- el flash se disparo un par de ocasiones –Esto te enseñará a respetarme imbécil-…

_**Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding**_

_**Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You**_

_**I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls**_

_**Don't You To Know That We Love You?**_

Salí lo mas rápido que pude sabía que no duraría mucho esposado, por lo que volví a tu casa –Que sucede, porque estás tan agitada?- después de recuperar el aliento les enseñé las fotos, comenzamos a reír, a lo lejos se escuchó un gran estruendo, seguramente proveniente de mi casa, miré por la ventana y vi a Milo corriendo hacia su templo seguido de Camus –Gracias por ser mis chicas- y nos abrazamos, las conocí antes que a él y desde este momento podré superar cualquier problema con ustedes a mi lado –Las quiero mucho chicas- un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, son las mejores amigas que podría haber pedido…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Espero que les haya gustado, creo que la pareja Milo x Shaina es la que mas se me da, para este tipo de situaciones, no lo creen? jeje, bueno pasando a otra cosa, gracias a los que han leído el fic, no saben cuanto se los agradesco, y además aprovecho este espacio para promocionar mi nuevo fic de saint seiya, se llama vuelco en el corazón, me haría feliz que le echaran un vistazo y me digan que tal me esta quedando se los agradecería mucho...

Agradecimientos especiales para **The Shade Ghost** y **Amy No Gemini**

Pues al parecer voy a hacer dos versiones del Saga x Aioros, no sean malitos y voten por la canción que quieren para esa sensacional pareja, aún tienen hasta el proximo capitulo para votar por una de las siguientes canciones...

**_ANGELS -ROBBIE WILLIAMS_**

**_ALL I HAVE TO GIVE - BACKSTREET BOYS_**

**_IRIS - GOO GOO DOLLS_**

**_BEST OF YOU - FOO FIGHTERS_**

Sin más me despido

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO! MOERO!


	9. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**

Pareja Shura x Aioros, esta historia esta basada en la batalla que tuvieron estos 2 al inicio de la saga, ya saben cuando querían matar a Athena, es una nueva versión y no aparece la odiosa de Saori NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA ROLA SON MÍOS SOLO LOS USO PARA DIVERTIRME, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN n.n...

**

* * *

**

**AEROSMITH**

"**I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING"**

Estás arrodillado junto a mí, tienes mi mano entre las tuyas, la luna alumbra tu bello rostro, tu cabello alborotado cubre levemente uno de tus ojos, talvez suene extraño, pero tu belleza no se compara con la de ningún otro caballero…

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

**While you're far away dreaming**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

-"podría pasar toda mi vida en esta dulce rendición, podría perderme en este momento para siempre, porque cada minuto que paso contigo es algo que atesoro"- esas palabras resuenan en mi mente, me las dijiste justo antes de que nos uniéramos, de que por fin nuestros cuerpos se volvieran uno, el recuerdo revive en mi, amigos de la infancia, cómplices y amantes, algo que jamás podría haber pedido lo encontré en ti…

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

-No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero dormir, aún no, porque se que voy a extrañarte, y yo no quiero que eso suceda- tomas con más fuerza mi mano, -No digas tonterías, te vas a poner bien- en tus ojos puedo ver algo de tristeza. Se que es lo que se aproxima…

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

-Aún cuando sueñe contigo, el sueño más dulce que jamás tendré, aún así te extrañaría- -Vamos, tranquilo, yo también voy a extrañarte, pero me alegro de haberte conocido y haberte hecho saber que TE AMO- nuestras miradas fijas, comienzan a salir lágrimas de tus ojos –Porque tuvo que pasarnos esto-…

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

**Then I kiss your eyes**

**And thank God we're together**

**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**

**Forever and ever**

-Estas tan cerca que puedo sentir como late tu corazón- una tierna sonrisa adorna tus labios y es ahí cuando recuerdo lo lindo que te ves cuando duermes –Sabes? Siempre me preguntaba que estabas soñando, esperaba que me estuvieras viendo a mi y besaba tus hermosos ojos- desvías la mirada y un ligero rubor adorna tus mejillas –Ya no digas tonterías-. La última vez que te vi sonreír de esa manera fue aquella noche, cuando ambos decidimos entregarnos por amor, nuestros cuerpos a un mismo ritmo, amándonos solo como nosotros sabemos hacerlo, explorando cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, tocándonos, besándonos, ese día agradecí a Dios el que nos permitiera estar juntos –Deseaba estar contigo para siempre, por siempre-…

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

-No hables como si quisieras despedirte- te acercas más tu rostro esta a escasos centímetros del mío, me ayudas a sentarme y apoyo mi cuerpo en tu pecho –No quiero cerrar los ojos, pero creo que cada vez es más difícil- me abrazas y entrelazas mis manos con las tuyas –No, no digas eso, tienes que ser fuerte-…

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

-Me harías mucha falta, no podría seguir sin ti a mi lado- empiezo a sentir mucho frío, al parecer te diste cuenta pues comenzaste a frotar mis brazos, intentado calentarlos, pero cada vez era más el frío de mi cuerpo –No te des por vencido, tenemos mucho camino por delante- sonrío y trato de frotar mis brazos, pero esa herida en mi pecho está matándome cada vez más, parece que se hace más profunda…

**I don't want to miss one smile**

**I don't want to miss one kiss**

**I just want to be with you**

**Right here with you, just like this**

-No quiero extrañar una sonrisa, un beso, solo quiero estar contigo, justo aquí contigo, como ahora- -Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada, yo tampoco quiero extrañar eso- un par de lágrimas caen en mi espalda, dejas de frotar mis brazos y me sostienes entre tus brazos como si se tratase de un bebé…

**I just want to hold you close**

**Feel your heart so close to mine**

**And just stay here in this moment**

**For all the rest of time**

-Solo quiero abrazarte, sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío, justo como aquella noche, daría mi vida por volver a sentirlo- me abrazas lo más fuerte que puedes, intentando mantener el calor que aún se encuentra en mi cuerpo, -Sabes que es inútil- sigues en tu labor, yo también quiero quedarme así, por todo lo que me resta de tiempo con un último esfuerzo acerco mis labios, nos fundimos en un beso tierno, lleno de amor, en mi último beso…

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

El sueño me gana, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido, ya no siento dolor alguno, el frío desapareció, pero aún así te extraño y no quiero eso…

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

Miro mi cuerpo ahora sin vida y tú a mi lado aún sosteniéndome entre tus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos –Demonios!- descargas toda tu ira en un furioso puñetazo que agrieta el piso –No puedes hacerme esto, sabes que TE AMO y no puedo vivir así, no quiero extrañarte-…

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**I don't want to miss a thing**

**-**Porque cerraste esos ojos, estabas lleno de vida, pero fue mi culpa, yo fui el culpable de que esto haya sucedido, use mi Excalibur en ti, Aioros, tendría que haber sido yo el que muriera no tu!- Unas gotas de lluvia comienzan a mojar el suelo, -Lluvia, límpialo todo, llévate todo- Te lamentas lo ocurrido, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, el que me hizo esto no fuiste tú, el Shura que yo conozco es el que se lamenta por mí, no el que me atacó, ese ser estaba controlado por alguien más. Tu triste mirada se posa en la luna, a pesar de la lluvia, la luna brilla a su máximo esplendor, de mi espalda salen dos enormes alas blancas, veo tu cara de sorpresa una columna de luz alumbra el lugar y me ves tus ojos y los míos se cruzan por última vez, -TE AMO!- gritas yo solo sonrío y me voy al lugar desde donde velaré por ti hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Espero les haya gustado. Bueno, pues al parecer haré 2 versiones del AIOROS X SAGA con la de ANGELS de ROBBIE WILLIAMS y ALL I HAVE TO GIVE de BACKSTREET BOYS... Gracias por votar, muchas gracias a _**THE SHADE GHOST, AMY NO GEMINI y a ONDINE KASUMI WATERFLOWER**_, me han hecho realmente feliz n.n

POR FAVOR LEAN MI FIC "VUELCO EN EL CORAZÓN"

AU REVOIR

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	10. All I Have To Give

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Pareja Saga x Aioros, Espero sea de su agrado, NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA ROLA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA DIVERTIRME, gracias por su atención

_**

* * *

BACKSTREET BOYS**_

_**"ALL I HAVE TO GIVE"**_

-Hola- me acerco hacia ti, noto como rápidamente pasas la mano por tus ojos, como si los limpiaras –Te sucede algo?- -No, a que debo tu visita?-…

_**I don't know what he does to make you cry**_

_**But I'll be there to make you smile**_

_**I don't have a fancy car**_

_**To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles**_

-En serio estás bien?- se que ocultas algo, pero no quieres decírmelo, apartas tu mirada –Mira, no se que habrá hecho para que llores de esa manera- vuelves a mirarme, tus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, -Bueno, no me interesa que es lo que te haya dicho ese imbécil, pero sabes que no me gusta verte así- acercó mi mano a tu rostro y limpio algunas lágrimas –Tal vez no tenga un Ferrari como él, pero al menos tengo una mejor condición física n.n- veo que una tímida sonrisa adorna tus labios, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho…

_**I don't care if he buys you nice things**_

_**Does his gifts come from the heart?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**But if you were my girl**_

_**I'd make it so we'd never be apart**_

-Se te ofrece algo de tomar- -No, gracias estoy bien-, veo que tus enormes ojos verdes vuelven a brillar, me alegro –Veo que Shura te ha regalado cosas bastante caras y lindas-, tu solo asientes con la cabeza, no quiero imaginarme sin en realidad vienen de su corazón –Si tu estuvieras conmigo, nunca nos separaríamos- me acerco y te abrazo por la espalda…

_**But my love is all I have to give**_

_**Without you I don't think I could live**_

_**I wish I could give the world to you**_

_**But love is all I have to give**_

-No ves que Shura podría llegar en cualquier momento?- acercó mis labios a tu oído –No me interesa, yo lo único que quiero es que me aceptes, yo podría darte el mundo si lo quisieras, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti- -pero que tonterías dices- -Sabes que desde el día que te conocí, sentí algo que me dijo que tu eras con el que compartiría mi vida- pongo mi mano en tu pecho, puedo sentir lo rápido que late tu corazón…

_**When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not**_

_**Even listening to a word you say?**_

_**That's okay babe, just tell me your problems**_

_**I'll try my best to kiss them all away**_

Tomas mi mano –Por favor suéltame- la apartaste de ti y te adelantaste algunos pasos para después mirarme a la cara –Tu y yo nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos, solo eso- Lo sé, después de que Athena te reviviera hablamos y me perdonaste por lo que te hice, yo deseaba que me aceptaras a tu lado, pero en cambio ese estúpido de Shura ocupa tu corazón –Dime, cuantas veces ha escuchado lo que dices- titubeas un poco –Él siempre me escucha- -Lo sé, pero en realidad te escucha o solo finge hacerlo- te quedas callado, lo sabía, él solo finge –En realidad no me interesa mucho, pero sabes que siempre podrás hablar conmigo- desvías la mirada y te recargas en una de las columnas, en realidad pareces un ángel, me acerco –Yo haré que olvides sus besos- mis labios buscan los tuyos, por dentro se que tal vez me rechaces, pero me sorprendo al ver que no fue así…

_**Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?**_

_**Does his friends get all your time?**_

_**Baby please**_

_**I'm on my knees**_

_**Praying for the day that you'll be mine**_

-En donde está ahora?- -Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, y que lo esperara- ya veo –Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero no va a venir, se largó con mi hermano, Milo y MM a una fiesta- me empujas –Eso no es verdad- -Por que habría de mentirte- Me das la espalda una vez más –Por favor vete de mi templo- Sabes que tengo razón y por eso me corres –No- comienzas a apretar los puños y volteas a verme, estás furioso por que tengo razón, cierro los ojos y tu puño se impacta en mi cara, siento que lago de sangre sale de mi boca –Te vas por las buenas o te saco por las malas, tu decides- -Será por las malas entonces- comienza a aumentar la fuerza de tus golpes, uno me hace caer y lo aprovecho para aferrarme a ti, comienzas a golpear mi espalda, pero cada vez te abrazo más fuerte, detienes tus golpes, te miró, has vuelto a llorar…

_**But my love is all I have to give**_

_**Without you I don't think I could live**_

_**I wish I could give the world to you**_

_**But love is all I have to give**_

Me incorporo con mucha dificultad –No quiero verte sufrir, me partes el alma, por favor, déjame entregarte mi amor, déjame darte el mundo entero si lo deseas, no me gusta verte así, si es necesario, iré a golpearlo, lo traeré hasta aquí, pero deja de llorar- sigues sin decir ni una sola palabra, este silencio carcome mi alma, ya no se que más hacer para que podamos estar juntos, te necesito y he llegado al punto en el que sin ti ya no podría vivir…

_**To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside**_

_**All the money in the world could never add up to all the love**_

_**I have inside... I love you**_

-No quiero que sigas llorando, has dejado de hacerlo, pero siento que lloras en tu interior, eso no lo quiero- Tal vez porque estuviste muerto mucho tiempo te has vuelto más sensible –Tal vez Shura tenga más dinero que yo, pero ello nunca va a reemplazar el amor que tengo por dentro- tomo tu mano y la beso, miro tus enormes ojos –Te amo-…

_**And I will give it to you**_

_**All I can give, all I can give**_

_**Everything I have is for you**_

_**But love is all I have to give**_

Una media sonrisa adorna tus labios –Podría darte todo, pero por el momento mi amor es todo lo que tengo para darte- sigues callado, el suspenso de saber si me aceptarás es demasiado grande, no creo poder soportarlo…

_**But my love is all I have to give**_

_**Without you I don't think I could live**_

_**I wish I could give the world to you**_

_**But love is all I have to give**_

-se que me amas, se exactamente cuales son tus sentimientos…- -pero…- -pero, no puedo aceptarte- -anda, no me digas eso, sin ti no podría vivir, no lo tomes como chantaje ni nada por el estilo, eso solo que te amo demasiado como para perderte, me rehúso-…

_**But my love is all I have to give**_

_**Without you I don't think I could live**_

_**I wish I could give the world to you**_

_**But love is all I have to give**_

-se que terminaste con él- algo de sorpresa y dolor adorna tu lindo rostro –co… como lo supiste- -simplemente lo supe, no hay pretexto para que no me dejes estar contigo…- me arrodillo…

_**But my love is all I have to give**_

_**Without you I don't think I could live**_

_**I wish I could give the world to you**_

_**But love is all I have to give**_

-Levántate…- -perdón?- -Que te levantes, no tienes que hacer eso…- te escuchas bastante serio -Esta bien- me pongo de pie y sacudo mi pantalón –No es que no quiera que estemos juntos, es solo que… Es demasiado pronto para mi- Tu respuesta me desilusiona un poco, no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo así, no pienso perderte, no puedo esperar más…

_**But my love is all I have to give**_

_**Without you I don't think I can live**_

_**I wish I could give the world to you**_

_**But love is all I have to give... to you**_

Tomo tus hombros y te miro fijamente, desvías la mirada una vez más, por lo que utilizo mi mano y hago que me mires –Solo escúchame una vez más, no tengo dinero, no podría darte cosas materiales, pero te puedo entregar mi amor y hacerte el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, se que esto fue muy reciente, pero yo te ayudaré a olvidarte de él, solo dame un oportunidad- -Pero…- -No hay pero que valga, se que tienes miedo de salir lastimado, yo sentí lo mismo cuando Mu me dejó por Shaka, pero aquí estoy, te juro que no te arrepentirás, solo permíteme entregarte mi amor- escuchaste atentamente mis palabras y apartaste tu rostro –Esta bien, tomaré eso como un…- no terminé la frase, unos labios me callaron, me siento el hombre mas afortunado por tenerte conmigo –confiaré en tus palabras- ahora fui yo el que te besé –No te arrepentirás- Tus heridas sanarán y no dejaré que vuelvas a llorar, porque ahora tendrás todo mi amor…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ!

Bueno, pues esta es la primera versión del Saga X Aioros que me pidió Yui-3000 la canción fue votada por Amy No Gemini, gracias por los reviews, tengo unanuncio importante que hacerles, acabo de entrar a la escuela, así que no voy a poder subir la segunda versión hasta el fin de semana o hasta la proxima semana, por favor tengan paciencia y mientras mandenme reviews, se los agradeceré mucho

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	11. Angels

_**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**_

HOLA!

Pareja Saga x Aioros, NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA ROLA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME. Por su atención gracias…

_**

* * *

ROBBIE WILLIAMS**_

"**_ANGELS (SPANISH)"_**

Sentado en el sillón de mi templo, con los brazos apoyados en mis piernas, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y la cabeza agachada me acuerdo de ti, de tu cálida sonrisa, tus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, tu cabello castaño y alborotado, hace tiempo que no se nada de ti…

_**Así es la ley**_

_**Hay un ángel hecho para mí. **_

_**Te conocí... el viento se me fue **_

_**Tal como llego **_

_**Y te falle, te hice daño **_

Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 9 años, tu tenías 8, en seguida me sentí atraído por ti, fue amor a primera vista, -Hola- me saludaste con una gran sonrisa adornando tu rostro, tu hermano me miró feo y tu lo regañaste –Mi nombre es Aioros, cuál es el tuyo- estaba idiotizado completamente –Yo me llamo Saga, mucho gusto- nos dimos un apretón de manos, -Vine aquí a convertirme en el caballero dorado de Sagitario- de inmediato recordé las alas de la armadura, en realidad estaba ilusionado por verte vistiendo esa armadura –Yo me convertiré en el caballero dorado de Géminis- después de ese día comenzamos a llevarnos bien, íbamos juntos a todas partes, hasta que apareció Shura, desde ese momento ya no era lo mismo, estabas con él todo el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando te nombraron el jefe de los caballeros y mi hermano se entrometió, haciendo que sintiera odio por ti…

_**Tantos años yo. **_

_**Pase por todo sin pensar **_

_**Te ame sin casi amar **_

_**Y al final quien me salvo**_

_**El ángel que quiero yo **_

-Aún no comprendo como fue que caí tan bajo…- estabas feliz, porque yo sería el segundo al mando, pero fue entonces cuando decidí matar a Athena y culparte, que mejor que utilizar a tu mejor amigo Shura, todo resultó como lo planee, fuiste acusado de traidor, por fuera estaba feliz, pero en mi interior, lo que aún sobrevivía de mi parte buena, se lamentaba por haber caído tan bajo y no pude comprender porque fue que me salvaste…

_**De nuevo tú **_

_**Te cuelas en mis huesos **_

_**Dejándome tú beso... **_

_**Junto al corazón. **_

Algunos días después me enteré de tu muerte y esa noche te sentí, sentí tu presencia, -No tengo idea de por que lo hiciste, pero yo voy a cuidar que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error dos veces- me besaste y con eso tu recuerdo se quedó tatuado en mi corazón, por casi 13 años no volvió a aparecer mi lado asesino, fui feliz…

_**Y otra vez tú **_

_**Abriéndome tus alas **_

_**Me sacas de las malas... rachas del dolor **_

_**Por que tú eres... **_

_**El ángel que quiero yo! **_

-Aún te siento…- una lágrima baja por mi mejilla al recordar esa noche, en la que volviste a aparecer en mi recámara, un par de enormes alas blancas adornaban tu espalda, no habías cambiado nada, aún seguías siendo un adolescente de 14 años y yo ya estaba por cumplir los 26, siempre estabas ahí cuando sentía que no podía más, me diste tu apoyo y tu amor –Te amo…- daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras conmigo una vez más…

_**Cuando estoy fatal **_

_**No se que hacer ni a donde ir **_

_**Me fijo en ti en ti... **_

_**Y te siento cerca...pensando en mí **_

Un par de años antes de que todo sucediera nos tomamos una foto, éramos unos niños, pero no por eso, yo no sabía lo que era amar, lo había descubierto contigo, compartimos nuestro primer beso, pero entonces llegó Shura y lo echó todo a perder –Hacíamos una buena pareja, me hubiera encantado estar contigo para siempre…- acaricio con mucho cariño la foto, esa hoja de papel con nosotros en el centro, me dice que estás cuidando de mi…

_**El cuerpo se me va... **_

_**Hacia donde tu estas, mi vida cambio **_

_**El ángel que quiero yo... **_

-Cambiaste mi vida…- golpeo la mesa con el puño y el cristal se hace añicos –Ojala nunca le hubiera hecho caso a mi estúpido hermano, talvez ahora estaríamos juntos disfrutando de la vida- tomo uno de los pedazos del vidrio y lo dirijo hacia mi muñeca –No puedo seguir viviendo sin ti- cierro los ojos y siento el frío cristal cortando la piel, la sangre emana de mi muñeca y me acuesto en el piso, solo espero el momento en el que nos volvamos a reunir…

_**De nuevo tú **_

_**Te cuelas en mis huesos **_

_**Dejándome tú beso **_

_**Junto al corazón. **_

Una extraña luz invade mi templo y es ahí cuando te veo –Aioros…- las hermosas y enormes alas blancas se ven mucho mejor ahora, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, ahora tu apariencia es la de un hombre -Saga, eres un estúpido- levanto mi mano y toco tu rostro, puedo sentirlo –Esta era la única forma de poder estar contigo, no pude soportar más- tomas mi muñeca lastimada –Aún no es hora de que vengas-…

_**Y otra vez tú **_

_**Abriéndome tus alas **_

_**Me sacas de las malas... rachas del dolor **_

_**Por que tú eres**_

_**El ángel que quiero yo!**_

Me sorprenden tus palabras –No comprendo, yo lo que quiero es estar contigo, eso era lo que deseaba, no quería hacerte daño- me miras con ternura –Lo sé, entiendo bien y por eso es que vine, no quiero verte hasta que no sea tu hora y cuando ese día llegue, vendré personalmente para que podamos estar juntos por toda la eternidad- besaste mis labios. Soltaste mi muñeca y la luz se empezó a desvanecer junto contigo, me arrodillo y me brindas una hermosa sonrisa…

_**De nuevo tú **_

_**Te cuelas en mis huesos **_

_**Dejándome tú beso **_

_**Junto al corazón. **_

-Te amo- te despediste y tus alas se extendieron, nunca olvidaré esa imagen, después desapareciste dejándome idiotizado. Desperté –Fue solo un sueño?- no lo creo, miro mi muñeca, tengo un vendaje, miro a mi alrededor, estoy completamente solo. Me levano y noto que en el piso hay una pluma blanca, la tomo –Entonces no fue un sueño- miro al cielo, pude sentirte una vez más…

_**Y otra vez tú **_

_**Abriéndome tus alas **_

_**Me sacas de las malas... rachas del dolor **_

_**Por que tú eres**_

_**El ángel que quiero yo!**_

–Gracias…- en ese momento sentí que cada vez estaba más enamorado y mis ganas de estar juntos aumentaban, pero esperaría pacientemente hasta el día en que volviéramos a encontrarnos, me habías salvado ya en un par de ocasiones y aunque después de que Athena nos revivió a todos y le rogué que hiciera lo mismo contigo, no pudo regresarte a la vida, yo siempre te estaré agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Ahora es que me doy cuenta que fuiste, eres y serás ese Ángel al que tanto amo, el Ángel que quiero yo…

_**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**_

HOLA!

Bueno pues este capítulo es, como les dije antes, la segunda parte del Saga x Aioros que me pidió **_Yui-3000_**, la canción fue votada por **_The Shade Ghost _**(a quién en verdad, le agradezco de todo corazón el haberme apoyado tanto en este fic), este capi es el final de la serie de historias que lleva como título:**_ LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO._**

Tal vez se pregunten que es eso del hueveo y porque lo puse hasta ahora, bueno pues la respuesta es fácil y sencilla, ya tenía pensado hacer este pequeño espacio en donde comentara como fue que escogí las canciones y las parejas, pero por falta de tiempo (solo tengo una hora a la semana para entrar a Internet), no pude hacerlo, así que aquí esta. Ahora¿Por qué el hueveo, esta respuesta es fácil, si alguna vez han visto MTV, sabrán que el hueveo es un espacio para no hacer absolutamente nada y solamente informarse de algunos datos relevantes en lo que al mundo del espectáculo se refiere, así que me decidí por llamar así a este breve espacio.

Ahora cambiando un poco de tema, les voy a contar un poco de cómo fue que decidí comenzar a hacer song fics, la historia comienza más o menos así…

Pues yo no soy muy buena escribiendo fics y amo la música, gracias al éxito no obtenido con mi primer fic **_"Al Ataque!" _**(Solo recibí 2 reviews, no me quejo y agradezco que hayan leído mi trabajo, pero no me convenció, así que murió y ahora esta corregido y aumentado, llevando por nombre **_"Vuelco en el corazón"_**), decidí dejar de escribir, hasta que un día escuche la bella y hermosa canción de **_"Incomplete"_** interpretada por mis amores los **_Backstreet Boys_** (sinceramente es mucho mejor escribir con música, ayuda mucho a expresar bien tus ideas) y antes de irme de vacaciones estaban televisando, por segunda ocasión en México, el anime de **_Escaflowne_** (quedé perdidamente enamorada de **_Dilandau_**, **_Van_** y **_Folken_**), así que me puse a buscar algún fic que hablara de **_Dilandau_** y encontré uno titulado **_"Boys Don't Cry"_** de la autoría de **_Hitomi Albatou_**; bueno pues después de meditarlo mucho, dije –Creo que voy a intentar hacer un song fic- así que busqué inspiración en uno que se llama **_"The Scientist" _**y me encantó la forma en que estaba escrita y además no era tan difícil, así que solo escribí la letra de **_"Incomplete"_** y me puse a escribir, pero el resultado no era el que deseaba, así que comencé a escribirlo otra vez pero ahora con la canción de fondo (cosa que fue de gran ayuda). Una vez que ya tenía escrita la historia, busqué una buena pareja y me dije: -Pues sin duda **_Camus_** tendrá que ser participe de mi debut en esto de los song fics- y como su pareja indiscutible es **_Milo_**, pues solo agregué los nombres en donde quería que fueran y listo, el capitulo 1 estaba en la página y yo estaba a la espera de mi primer review.

Estaba tan motivada al ver el resultado del primer capitulo (originalmente solo iba a ser uno) pues comencé a buscar más canciones y fue entonces cuando leyendo el capitulo 14 del fic titulado **_"Nacido inocente"_** de la autoría de **_Lady Grayson_** y **_Lady Gloria_**, decidí que la siguiente pareja sería **_MM_** y **_Afrodita_**, solo me faltaba la canción, por lo que tuve que recurrir a mis CD'S y encontré el CD de **_Meteora _**de **_Linkin Park_** y la canción **_"Don't Stay"_**, busqué la letra, la traduje y solamente dejé que la canción me llevara y era como si mis manos tuvieran vida propia, pues no paraba de escribir; así era como el capitulo 2 salía a la luz, seguido de más reviews.

Para no hacerles el cuento tan largo, lo mismo sucedió con los otros capítulos y ahora que veo que mi trabajo les ha gustado, puedo sentirme tranquila y bien, por el recibimiento que **_USTEDES_** le dieron a mi trabajo.

Lo último que me resta decirles es mil gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores de mi song fic. Como verán este es el último capítulo de este trabajo, que sinceramente, ha superado todas mis expectativas, claro que es solo un retiro temporal, pues no pienso dejar de trabajar con mis dos elementos favoritos: **_EL ANIME Y LA MÚSICA_**.

Mientras tanto me dedicaré a subir los capítulos restantes de mi fic **_"Vuelco en el corazón"_** y mi primer fic de **_Esclafowne _**titulado **_"Dios los hace y ellos se juntan"_** espero que puedan leerlos y darme su opinión.

Con esto me despido, deseándoles suerte a todos en sus respectivos trabajos. Hasta la próxima…

PERO RECUERDEN, ESTO NO ES UN ADIÓS, SINO UN HASTA LUEGO!

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

P.D: PRÓXIMAMENTE LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO 2

MOERO MOERO!


	12. Never Gone

**LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO**

HOLA!

Canción dedicada a todos los que han seguido mi fic desde el principio LOS PERSONAJES NI LA ROLA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME. Por su atención gracias…

**BACKSTREET BOYS**

**"NEVER GONE"**

Transcurrieron un par de años después de la batalla contra Hades, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, Kiki, Shaina, Marín, Jabú y los demás sobrevivientes a esta sangrienta contienda, unieron sus cosmos para ayudarle a Athena a revivir a sus santos. La diosa agradeció a sus fieles santos dorados la protección que le brindaron y siguieron sirviéndole algunos años más, pero ya era tiempo de tener a nuevos guerreros…

_**The things we did, the things we said**_

_**Keep coming back to me and make me smile again**_

Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya y Shun, junto con las amazonas y los ahora ex caballeros de oro estaban reunidos en el templo del patriarca, compartiendo lo que seguramente serían los últimos momentos con sus amigos de bronce –Veo que han logrado llegar hasta donde están gracias a su esfuerzo, lo felicito- dijo Saga esos jóvenes habían logrado cruzar victoriosos las 12 casas, salvaron a Saori en Asgard, la rescataron del soporte principal en donde Poseidón la tenía encerrada y habían sacrificado sus vidas para acabar con Hades –Los vamos a extrañar mucho por aquí- la voz de Hyoga sobresalió –pero los tendremos siempre presentes- ahora fue Shiryu el que habló –oigan! Recuerdan cuando jugábamos guerritas de basura por todo el Santuario- gritó Seiya con una enorme sonrisa, después de todo tenían muchos recuerdos agradables…

_**You showed me how to face the truth**_

_**Everything that's good in me I owe to you**_

-Si, Seiya siempre terminaba todo lleno de basura!- todos comenzaron a reír más ante el recuerdo del ahora caballero de Sagitario todo sucio y corriendo por todo el lugar –Pero así como tenemos esos recuerdos agradables, también les debemos mucho- Shun miró a los caballeros –Nos ayudaron a madurar, siempre estuvieron presentes cuando luchábamos en Asgard, en el Templo de Poseidón y contra Hades, fueron parte fundamental en nuestra madurez- los ex caballeros se sentían realmente agradecidos y halagados al ver que eran tan importante para esos pequeños…

_**Though the distance that's between us**_

_**Now may seem to be too far**_

-Maestro, gracias por todo- Hyoga abrazó a Camus, el francés había sido como un segundo padre para él –Hyoga aunque haya una gran distancia entre nosotros sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote- Shiryu y Kiki sintieron muchas ganas de abrazar a sus maestros, les habían enseñado mucho y se habían convertido en esas figuras paternas que tanto anhelaban tener…

_**It will never seperate us**_

_**Deep inside I know you are**_

De pronto Milo se acercó a Hyoga y a Camus y les abrazó, convirtiéndose en un abrazo colectivo, eran una gran familia y lo que menos querían era separarse –Muchachos… no puedo respirar- un Seiya completamente azul trataba de tomar aire inútilmente pues Aldebarán le abrazaba con mucha fuerza –Alde estas asfixiando a Seiya- dijo Kanon –oh! lo siento- y lo soltó, escuchándose casi simultáneamente las risas de todos, que despistado era su amigo…

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close, everyday**_

-Tengo una idea, porque no nos reunimos por lo menos una vez al mes?- preguntó un entusiasmado Milo –Es una buena idea, pero no sé si podremos Milo, nuestras vidas dieron un giro y ahora actuaremos como cualquier ser humano- contestó Shaka –Pero trataremos de visitarlos, siempre estaremos juntos chicos-…

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)**_

_**Never gone**_

-Pero no se despidan como si nunca jamás volviéramos a vernos, solamente será un hasta luego- las palabras de Aldebarán tenían mucho sentido –Aunque tengamos que decir adiós, saben que siempre estarán presentes en nuestras vidas, tenemos unos lazos muy fuertes- Aioros estaba muy entusiasmado, en el poco tiempo que llevaba con vida había experimentado lo que era tener confianza y poder llamar a alguien amigo…

_**No no no**_

_**I walk alone these empty streets**_

_**There is not a second you're not here with me**_

Shion y Dohko sabían perfectamente lo que era separarse de su mejor amigo, perdieron a sus amigos en la antigua Guerra Santa, pero aún así los seguían recordando con mucho cariño, ese par sabía mejor que nadie que si se lo proponían podían seguir adelante, siempre y cuando nunca olvidaran a los que fueron sus amigos y que tal vez cuando ya estuvieran todos arrugados como pasitas podrían encontrarse y recordar los bellos momentos que vivieron en el Santuario…

_**The love you gave, the grace you've shown**_

_**Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone**_

-cof... cof…- Ikki se aclaró la garganta –bueno, pues yo lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles por toda la comprensión que me brindaron, a pesar de que detesto estar en grupo, me dieron la fuerza para seguir adelante- todos, sin excepción, miraron al nuevo santo de Leo con caras de sorpresa, pero comprendieron que el ahora joven de 22 años había madurado…

_**(Somehow)**_

_**Somehow you found a way**_

_**To see the best I have in me**_

Seiya se levantó de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos –De alguna manera encantaron una forma de ver lo mejor que había en mi- y se soltó a llorar. Todos esbozaron enormes sonrisas, era cierto que Seiya no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero tenía un gran corazón y una nobleza enormes, Shaina se enamoró de él por algunos años, pero ahora la amazona sostenía una relación muy seria con Milo, ella fue de las primeras en encontrar hermosas cualidades en el santo de Sagitario…

_**As long as time goes on**_

_**I swear to you that you will be**_

-Tranquilo hombre, ya estas muy grandecito para andar llorando- regañó MM, odiaba ese tipo de escenas cursis pero estaba muy divertido, y de cierto modo él comprendía los sentimientos del santo, pues sus compañeros también encontraron lo mejor de él, a pesar de ser un psicópata. Los ex caballeros miraron al italiano y comprendieron que él había pasado por lo mismo cuando era más joven…

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close (always close)**_

Kanon era otro que agradecía a sus amigos por haberlo integrado al grupo a pesar de saber que él había sido el causante de la batalla contra Poseidón y de lavarle el cerebro a su hermano para que matara a Athena. Su hermano le miró y supo que su hermano también estaba agradecido por que lo aceptaran –No fue nada- le dijo para después abrazarlo como solo un hermano sabe hacerlo…

_**Everyday (everyday)**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)**_

Las horas pasaban volando, las amazonas, caballeros y ex caballeros ahí reunidos se divertían mucho compartiendo sus recuerdos, era increíble como ahora los nuevos dorados habían crecido tanto en todos esos años, los chicos de bronce ya no eran unos niños –Sé que siempre estarán en nuestras vidas pase lo que pase- dijo Afrodita que miraba atentamente a un mucho más crecido Shun que ahora era todo un hombre…

_**Never gone from me**_

_**If there's one thing I believe (I believe)**_

_**I will see you somewhere down the road again**_

-Nunca se irán de nosotros, si hay una cosa que creemos, es que vamos a encontrarnos en el camino otra vez, es una promesa- dijo Mu, que había sido participe de la evolución de los chicos y sobretodo de Kiki que era como un hijo para él –Maestro, no se preocupe, usted nunca ha roto una promesa- el pelirrojo de ahora 19 años confiaba ciegamente en su mentor…

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close (always close)**_

Así la noche cubrió el Santuario una Hermosa Luna brillaba en el firmamento –Chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que es tiempo de que nos despidamos- avisó Dohko, él y Shion se quedarían en el Santuario para cuidar de Athena y evitar que el lugar se volviera un manicomio –tienes razón, nuestros vuelos son mañana a primera hora- A pesar de que Aioria, Milo, Saga, Aioros y Kanon eran griegos no tenían lugar a donde ir, así que mientras conseguían un lugar a donde ir, se irían distintas partes del mundo para conseguir trabajos, lo mismo que los demás, solo que a excepción de los griegos, los demás conservaban sus hogares…

_**Everyday (everyday)**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)**_

-Les deseo mucha suerte, por favor protejan bien a Athena- Aioros abrazó a los chicos no sin antes advertirle a Seiya que no intentara volar con las alas de la armadura –Hasta pronto muchachos y si hacen alguna fiesta me invitan!- dijo Milo recibiendo un codazo por parte de Shaina, lo cual causó las burlas de los nuevos dorados…

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)**_

-Muchachos no es que los corra, pero ya llevan media hora despidiéndose- dijo Shion –Tranquilo, que no ves que dicen que el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse?- Dohko tenía razón, lo que menos quería era que se fueran, pero confiaba en que todos volverían a reunirse, justo como dijo Mu…

_**Always close, everyday**_

_**Every step along the way**_

-Hasta la vista muchachos!- Los nuevos guardianes del santuario tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, pero unas enormes sonrisas adornaban sus rostros, estaban parados al pie de la escalera, despidiendo a sus amigos, que de igual manera tenían algunas lágrimas en sus lindos rostros –CUIDENSE MUCHO!- gritaba Hyoga mientras agitaba las manos…

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

Los ex caballeros detuvieron su camino y miraron a los guardianes de esas casas que ellos habían cuidado con sus propias vidas, estaban satisfechos por que la vida de Athena estaba en buenas manos y prosiguieron sus caminos –En nuestros corazones es donde estarán- y así los ex caballeros se despidieron de ellos, aunque sabían que solo era un hasta pronto…

_**El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**_

HOLA!

Ya se que les había dicho que el capitulo de **_Angels_** era el último de la saga, pero no quería irme sin el famoso pilón, bueno, pues esta rola es del nuevo CD de los **_Backstreet Boys_**, titulado **_Never Gone_**, me decidí a ponerla porque es como una despedida, por supuesto es temporal (no aguantaría toda mi vida sin escribir), pero no me quería ir así nada más. Creo que ahora si podré decirles hasta luego con la conciencia tranquila… como último favor en este fic quisiera pedirles que me sigan mandando sus reviews que serán bienvenidos aunque ya no suba más capítulos, además me darán ánimo para seguir escribiendo n.n…

Por último los vuelvo a invitar a que lean mi fic **_Vuelco en el corazón_** y si son fans de **_Escaflowne_** o les gusta, a ver si pueden darse una vuelta y leer mi fic que se titula **Dios los hace y ellos se juntan**…

Ah! se me olvidaba, cometí un grave error en el capitulo pasado y lo voy a rectificar: la autora del fic de **_Escaflowne_** titulado **_Boys Don't Cry_** se llama **_Hotaru Albatou_**, no **_Hitomi_**, lo que sucede es que ese día me estaba acordando de los capítulos de esa serie y se me revolvieron los nombres, jeje n.nUU

Ahora si esto es todo y nos veremos en la 2da parte de **_La Rockola del Zodiaco_** próximamente n.n

Una cosa más si alguien desea las canciones que fueron utilizadas para este song fic solo mándenme un review o un correo a en el que me digan que canciones desean, que yo en cuanto pueda se las mandaré, pero para mejores resultados les dejo mi msn es más fácil que se las pueda pasar por ahí, solo que únicamente me podrán encontrar el sábado o domingo de las 7 pm en adelante (hora de México)…

Me despido deseándoles muchísima suerte en sus respectivos proyectos, GRACIAS POR TODO!

ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS, SINO UN HASTA PRONTO!

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


End file.
